the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Quest Begins
Here's how the quest begins in Brian and the Eeveelution Family find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. it fades to the group at the edge of the water with all the trucks out of the escape pods, as Sweet puts a helmet floating in the water with a light up candle as the helmet floats in the water Commander Rourke: deeply Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with two hundred of the finest men and women I'd ever known. We're all that's left. I won't sugarcoat it, gentlemen. We have a crisis on our hands. But we'd been up to this particular creek before we've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now. From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works. Looks like all our chances for survival rest with you, Mr. Thatch, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, your honorary members, and friends. You and that little book. Mrs. Packard: We're all gonna die. throws a cigarette on the ground Commander Rourke: Okay people, saddle up. Lieutenant I want this convoy moving five minutes ago. Helga: Moliere, you're on point. No, Vinny! see Vinny and Audrey starting up two trucks Vinny: Audrey's taking the oiler. You know the rules, I want you 50 yards behind that truck at all times. Packard, put out the cigarette. there was a trunk horn, as Rourke turns over and it shows Milo playing with the truck horn. As Rourke comes up and takes the horn off the truck Commander Rourke: Are you sure you're checked out on this class of vehicle? Milo: Uhh? Commander Rourke: Can ya drive a truck? Milo: Pff. laughs Of course I can drive a truck. hops in the truck Oh, sure you've got your steering, and your gas, and your brake, and of course this metal.... moves the stick slightly Uh, looking..... thing. Ernie: Mr. Thatch, you don't know how to drive do ya? Milo: Okay, so it was a bumper car at Coney Island. But it's the same basic principle! Commander Rourke: deeply it shows Milo having trouble driving the truck while holding up traffic Driver 1: What's the hold up? Driver 2: Come on, move it! Milo: Sorry about, sorry about that! Driver 2: Come on, civilian! the driver speaks, Mole honks his horn. Then it cross wipes to Milo being disappointed Hen: Aw cheer up, Milo. The quest as already begun! it shows Mole pulling Milo in his truck as they trucks go into the tunnels, and then it shows some of the tucks in different roads and then it shows one of the trucks being lifted down to a drop. And soon they come up to a fork in the road leading into different tunnels, and Milo looks in the journal and he points to the left. But when they about to enter the left tunnel, a giant worm monster comes out as does the Jurassic Park Velociraptor screech. And then it shows Milo was looking at the journal upside down, and he points to the right and smiles nervously as the group looks at him with annoying faces. Then it fades to the group going forward as some strange figures go by, and then it shows Brian drinking out of a canister Vinny: You didn't just drink that, did you? Brian: Yeah, why? Vinny: That's not good. That's nitroglycerin. Brian: What?! gags and holds his breath Vinny: Don't move, eh, don't breath, don't do anything eh, expect.... pray, maybe. Mole: out from behind Brian BOOO!!!!!!!! Brian: DAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Mole and Vinny burst into laughter Brian: Idiots. it fades to the group on the move again, as Milo examines one of the walls. Then it fades to Sweet helping the group up a hill, as Milo reaches out for hid hand but Sweet leaves him after helping up Audrey. Then it cross wipes to the group at a campfire as Milo is at a desk, taking some notes and examining the journal as it fades to the group on the road again. Then it cross wipes to them at a pillar Milo: Good night, would you look at the size of this. It's gotta be up half a mile up at least. It... it must have taken hundred... no, pfft, thousands of years to carve this thing. Milo speaks, Vinny grabs him out of the way and pushes a lever down as the dynamite explodes and the tomb falls on the other side Vinny: He look. I made a bridge. It only took me like what? Ten seconds. Eleven pops. they cross over the bridge, the mysterious figures run by as one stops and looks at the vehicles. Then it cross wipes to the group at a ice region, as Milo chatters his teeth and points to the direction while looking at the journal. Then it cross wipes to the group at a road block Commander Rourke: Looks like we have a little roadblock. Vinny, what do you think? Vinny: I could un roadblock that if I had about 200 of these. Problem is I only got about... 10. Plus, you know, looks into his bag five of my own. And a couple of cherry bombs... a road flare. Hey, too bad we don't have some nitroglycerin, eh, Brian? Brian: and soulless Please don't remind me. Mole: hysterically Commander Rourke: Looks like we're gonna have to dig. Mole: It will be my pleasure. gives him a thumbs up starts up his truck and begins through the roadblock, but soon the truck blows out Mole: coughs Oh! Stupid! You are stupid! he speaks, he bangs his head on the wheel as the horn goes off opens the back of the truck and looks at the engine Audrey: I don't understand it. I just tuned this thing up this morning. Milo: Um... Audrey: It looks like the rotor's shot! I'm gonna have to pull a spare from one of the trucks. Milo: Can I... Audrey: No toques nada! I'll be right back. then Milo twists the wheels as the pipes groan, and then he bangs it with a wrench as the truck comes back to life Milo: She lives! Audrey; Hey, what'd you do? Milo: Well, you know, the boiler in this baby is a Humac model P54/813. Now we got the 814 back at the museum. The heating cores on the whole Humac line have always been a little, you know, temperamental, so sometimes you gotta... hits his fist on his hand boom! Persuade 'em a little. Audrey: Yeah, yeah, pushes him out of the way thank you very much. Shut up. closes the hood as she holds out her fist as milo flinches Audrey: Two for flinching. punches Milo twice on the arm laughs as Milo rubs his arm, and the truck makes a tunnel for the trucks to go in. And then it cross wipes where the team reach a light with a bridge and tunnel Milo: This is it. It's gotta be. Commander Rourke: Alright, we'll make camp here. Audrey: Why is it glowing? Mole: Pah! It is a natural phosphorescence. Sunny Flare: Okay, I had no idea what you just said, but that light is gonna keep me up all night. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes